WYLS
by SMJ11F
Summary: Chanyeol enggak pernah tahu, kalau dia bakalan jatuh cinta sama cowok SMA yang polosnya minta ampun. Subhanallah...
1. BAGIAN 1

**_Chanyeol POV_**...

Gue lari sekencang mungkin menuju koridor fakultas begitu gue udah parkirin motor gue. Tadi pagi jam weker gue enggak bunyi sama sekali, gara - gara itu gue kebangun jam setengah 7 padahal jadwal gue masuk kuliah tu jam 7.

Mana bokap udah ngacir aja ke kantor, pas gue sampai di dapur yang ada cuma sepiring roti yang sudah dipanggang lengkap sama omelet dan catatan kecil,

"Papa pergi duluan, kamu sarapan dulu baru pergi kuliah"

Jadinya, gue sarapan sendirian.

"P-pagi pak" sapa gue sama Pak Kwon yang lagi sibuk nerangin materi.

Beliau lirik jam tangannya, gue juga. Habis itu gue melotot karena baru nyadar gue telat hampir setengah jam. Terus pak Kwon ngelirik gue, "kok telat?"

Mampus aja, enggak mungkin dong kalau gue bilang gue telat karena jam weker gue sengklek jadinya enggk berbunyi.

Gue nelen ludah susah payah, "aaaaaa..." masih nyoba mikir alasan yang pas.

"Ban motor saya tadi bocor pak" jawab gue kemudian. Pak Kwon nyipitin matanya ngeliat gue enggak yakin. Dalam hati gue udah komat kamit, Ya Tuhan... hamba tidak minta banyak - banyak kok hari ini, cukup selamatin aja dari amukan Pak Kwon, Aamiin...

"Hooo, yasudah. Masuk saja, jangan lupa isi buku absensi"

Alamak!! Doa gue barusan dikabulkan!

Gue langsung aja ngacir ke dalam kelas sambil bersorak dalam hati. Sehun - _sahabat_ _gue_ \- lambaikan tangan dan gue duduk di samping dia, "untung lo boleh masuk. Ttd empat kali noh"

Anjerrrr... coba aja gue enggak pakai alasan yang mantap, bakalan alpha empat kali gue dan otomatis gue ngulang mata kuliah Pak Kwon tahun depan.

AMIT - AMIT JANGAN SAMPAI!

"Anjer, jam weker gue enggk hidup tadi. Makanya telat" balas gue setelah ttd di buku absensi dengan serapi mungkin, habis itu buku absensinya gue kasih ke Joy yang duduk di samping gue.

"Gue kira lo kesiangan karena begadang nulis diary" cibir si Sehun.

"Bangsat!" Habis itu gue jitak kepala tu anak.

"_Jadi, linguistik adalah ilmu yang mempelajari tentang seluk belu bahasa dan menjadikan bahasa sebagai objek kajiannya_" Pak Kwon udah ngasih kesimpulan aja pas gue baru mau nyatat.

Ah, sialan. Kayaknya gue mending pinjam buku catatan Sehun aja deh.

"Sorry, bro. Gue enggak nyatat dari tadi"

"Bangsat emang!"

**e)(o**

"Chanyeol!" Gue yang lagi sibuk beres - beres buku langsung noleh dan kaget ngeliat Sunbin berdiri di samping gue.

"Lo udah kelar kuliahnya?" Gue diem aja, enggak jawab pertanyaan Sunbin. Sengajaa... gue takut dia banyak berharap.

Sunbin mantan gue waktu SMA dulu. Gue pikir setelah lulus, gue enggak bakal ketemu dia lagi. Eh ternyata dia masuk sini juga, ya walaupun beda jurusan tapi ni anak suka banget nguber - nguber gue.

"Chanyeol! Lo lagi sariawan ya?" Tanya Sunbin lagi.

"Hem..." balas gue singkat. Sehun udah sikut - sikut gue aja dan pas gue lirik dia, tu anak ngomong tanpa suara buat nyuruh gue duluan pergi sama Sunbin.

Ogah!

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Sunbin lagi.

"Sorry, gue ada urusan sama Sehun. Gue duluan ya!" Habis itu gue ngacir sambil narik Sehun keluar dari kelas. Jauh - jauh deh dari Sunbin, gue udah ill-feel banget sama dia semenjak gue mergoki dia selingkuh sama kakak tingkat di SMA dulu.

"Gila, mantan lo pantang menyerah banget bro!" Ucap Sehun begitu gue sama dia berhenti di parkiran fakultas.

Gue yang masih ngos - ngosan mah cuma bisa angguk - angguk kepala aja, "udah ah, mending pulang aja. Gerah gue lama - lama"

Gue keluarin kunci motor dari saku celana habis itu gue hidupin motor, Sehun udah naik aja dia di belakang.

"Udah?" Tanya gue noleh ke belakang buat liat Sehun.

"Udah" dan begitu motor jalan, gue sama Sehun kaget.

**BRAK**!

"AW!" Mampus gue, barusan gue nabrak anak SMA yang lagi lewat di depan gerbang kampus.

Gue nyuruh Sehun ambil alih motor dan gue turun buat ngebantu tu adek yang terduduk di aspal, "ada yang luka enggak dek? Sorry banget gue enggak ngeliat lo lewat" ucap gue sambil liatin tu adek dengan cermat. Kali aja ada luka parah, biar bisa gue bawa ke rumah sakit.

Tapi tu adek malah nundukin kepalanya, bikin gue makin panik, "dek... ada yang luka enggak?" Kali ini Sehun yang ngomong buat mastiin.

Adek tu kemudian dongakin kepalanya dan ngeliat gue, demi apa dia lagi mewek tapi enggak nangis.

Matanya berkaca - kaca gitu, bibirnya merah mengerucut, kulitnya putih banget. Anjerrrr, ini cowok apa cewek ni?

Gue yang lagi syok jantung cuma bisa diem, bukannya nolong tu adek. Sehun yang liat gue bengong, langsung mukul kepala gue pakai tangannya, "woy, setan! Tolongin itu cepat, malah bengong lo!"

Gue reflek langsung sadar dan nolong tu adek dengan raih tangannya terus bantu dia berdiri. Dari yang gue liat, ternyata ini anak cowok. Cowok cantik, anjerrr.

"Perlu ke rumah sakit enggak?" Tanya gue setelah gue berhasil netralin jantung.

"Eng.. enggak perlu kak. Enggak sakit kok, lagian rumah aku juga udah dekat" balas tu adek yang bikin gue sama Sehun melongo.

Udah cantik, lembut pula.

Ragu gue kalau adek ni cowok!

"Kakak anterin pulang kalau gitu!" Gue langsung nyuruh Sehun turun dan ambil alih bantu tu adek berdiri sedangkan gue ambil alih motor.

"Yok, naik..." ucap gue nyuruh tu adek naik ke atas motor. Awalnya tu adek nolak, tapi karena Sehun masang wajah garang jadinya tu anak nurut dan naik ke motor dibantu sama Sehun, "... lo tunggu di sini ya hun, entar gue balik jemput lo" sambung gue sambil liat Sehun setelah gue yakin tu adek udah duduk dengan aman di atas motor gue.

"Oke!"

**_Bersambung_**...


	2. BAGIAN 2

**_Baekhyun POV_**

Gue diem aja waktu kakak cowok ini maksa buat antar gue pulang ke rumah. Mana kaki gue sakit banget, "hemm" gumam gue.

Tiba - tiba kakak cowok yang lagi bonceng gue noleh sekali - sekali ke belakang, "kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Gue gelengin kepala, makin kuat aja narik kemeja bagian belakang kakak ini. Takut gue jatuh kalau enggak pegangan.

"Belok kanan kak, rumah warna hijau" cicit gue pelan waktu kakak cowok ni udah sampai perempatan tempat biasa gue sama Jongin pisah kalau pulang sekolah bareng. Soalnya rumah Jongin cuma beda 5 rumah dari rumah gue.

"Sampai~" entah kenapa gue rada aneh aja denger kakak ni ngomong dengan nada kekanakan gitu. Apa gue kelihatan masih anak - anak banget ya?

"Hem, makasih ya kak" ujar gue begitu turun dari motor. Kakak cowok tu ngeliatin gue masih dengan tampang bersalah gitu.

"Yakin enggak mau diantar ke rumah sakit dek?" gue gelengin kepala, habis itu senyum, "enggak usah kak, makasih"

Habis itu gue melongo karena ngeliat ni kakak mukanya merona.

"O-oke" jawab kakak tu gugup. Gue manggut - manggut, bilang terima kasih terus pamitan mau masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kakak cowok itu kemudian pamitan juga mau balik jemput teman dia yang masih nunggu di kampus, "ya, sekali lagi maaf ya dek"

Gue cuma bisa senyum aja, habis itu dia muter balik motornya dan langsung jalan. Begitu si kakak hilang di perempatan, gue buru - buru aja masuk dengan kaki yang diseret - seret, "ah, sakit banget!"

Ngeluh gue lama - lama.

"Dek Baekhyun?" gue kaget, begitu buka pintu ngelihat kak Baekbom duduk di ruang tamu lagi ikat tali sepatu.

"Kakak belum ngampus?" tanya gue balik. "ni mau pergi. Kaki kamu kenapa?" tanya kak Baekbom terus dia ngelihatin kaki gue.

"Tadi enggak sengaja di senggol mahasiswa kampus depan" jawab gue santai. Kak Baekbom geleng - geleng, habis itu dia jalan ke dalam rumah.

Gue yang bingung kak Baekbom mau ngapain langsung jalan ke sofa dan duduk, enggak berapa kak Baekbom balik lagi bawa kotak P3K sama baskom air dan kain, "sini kakak obatin dulu kaki kamu"

Kak Baekbom duduk di samping gue, ngeraih kaki gue yang luka ke pahanya. Gue diem aja, ngelihat kak Baekbom begini berasa lagi lihat Ibu.

Hem, jadi kangen.

"Adek tu lain kali hati - hati" gue berdehem, "lagian jam segini kok kamu udah pulang aja?" tanya kak Baekbom yang bikin gue jadi cengengesan.

"Pr fisika Baekhyun tinggal kak, jadi disuruh pulang" kali ini gue nampakin gigi gue ke kak Baekbom.

Kak Baekbom natap gue tajam, "uang jajan kamu kakak potong!"

"Jangan!" protes gue.

"Enggak ada protes!" selesai ngomong gitu, selesai juga kak Baekbom perban kaki gue dengan kain perban, "besok sekolah kakak antar aja" sambung kak Baekbom.

Gue nganggukin kepala, "tapi jajan masih penuh ya, enggak dipotong ya?"

"Keputusan kakak udah mutlak" habis itu gue lihat kak Baekbom nyambar tas ranselnya.

"Yaudah, kakak kuliah dulu. Kamu cuci tangan terus ganti baju, jangan lupa makan juga" gue nurut aja, tapi bibir gue manyunin.

"Hati - hati di jalan kak" teriak gue begitu lihat kak Baekbom keluar dari pintu.

**e)(o**

**_Chanyeol POV_**

Gila! Gila!

Lagi awkward begitu bisa pula gue terpesona sama senyuman anak SMA!

"anak SMA sekarang ngeri - ngeri. Udah bisa bikin bulu kuduk merinding" gumam gue.

Gue sampai di pintu gerbang kampus, ngelihat kanan kiri enggak kelihatan tuh rimbanya si Sehun, "apa dia pulang karena kelamaan nunggu?" pikir gue.

Tapi pas sekali lagi gue nyariin dia, eh ternyata tu anak lagi duduk ketawa ketiwi bareng anak cewek di pojokan parkiran, setan emang.

"Ho... di sini lo rupanya ya, bukannya nungguin gue malah ketawa ketiwi lo bareng cewek - cewek" ujar gue sambil narik telinga kanan Sehun, udah kayak istri yang lagi marah - marah karena suaminya ketahuan selingkuh.

"Ye-Yeol, elah... gue juga baru duduk di sini kali" protes Sehun yang enggak gue dengerin. Gue langsung aja nyeret tu anak ke motor gue yang tadi gue tinggalin. Anak - anak cewek langsung bubar begitu gue sama Sehun menjauh.

"Kampret banget emang, gue nyariin lo sampai mau keluar ni mata. Gue pikir lo pulang karena kelamaan nunggu, eh rupanya..." omongan gue sengaja gantung sambil gue lihat dia dengan muka garang.

"A-ah, lo ah udah kayak istri gue aja. Pulang yok, laper ni" Iya juga, gue juga udah laper banget. Tapi bokap enggak pernah pulang makan siang, mendingan gue makan di luar aja.

"Yoklah" jawab gue.

"Makan di luar lagi?" gue manggut - manggut sambil ngidupin mesin motor, Sehun langsung aja naik ke motor begitu gue udah siap - siap.

"Makan di rumah gue aja, habisin jatah makan nyokap" Anjing emang, dia kira makanan hewan apa pakai dibilang jatah makan.

"Durhaka lo, Hun"

Habis itu si Sehun ngakak, gue mah langsung aja melaju ke rumah Sehun.

Sampai di rumah Sehun gue langsung aja parkir motor di garasi. Gue udah biasa main di rumah tu anak, soalnya dia tipe - tipe anak _broken home. _

Orang tua Sehun cerai waktu Sehun masih kecil jadi tu anak diasuh sama nyokapnya yang super duper sibuk sama kerjaan. Sedangkan bokapnya

udah nikah lagi.

Beda sama gue, nyokap gue meninggal waktu gue masih duduk di Sekolah Dasar.

"Hai bibi Soyoon~" sapa gue ramah sama asisten rumah tangga Sehun. Bibi Soyoon itu udah kayak ibu kedua Sehun, semua kebutuhan tu anak pasti bibi Soyoon yang penuhi. Kecuali dalam hal memuaskan.

Wkwkwk.

"Chanyeol makan siang di sini ya bareng Tuan Sehun" pinta Bibi Soyoon seperti biasa.

Gue tau kalau anak tipe - tipe Sehun tu pasti kesepian banget. Bangun tidur, nyokapnya udah siap - siap aja mau berangkat kerja. Mau tidur, nyokapnya belum pulang kerja.

"Oke bi! Chanyeol mah kalau makanan gretongan, pasti maulah" habis ngomong gitu, Sehun mukul kepala gue dari belakang.

"Apa?!" tanya gue nantang.

"Mandi lo sono, bau setan dedemit tau enggak? Pakai godain bibi segala, anak SMA tadi emangnya enggak bisa lo godain?" sekarang gantian kayak suami yang sebel liatin istrinya godain laki - laki lain.

Ah! Gue lupa nanya nama tu anak!

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Sehun pas lihat gue ngusap wajah gue kasar, "Hun, gue lupa nanya namanya" kesal gue.

Sehun ketawa, "ganteng - ganteng oneng"

Baru aja gue mau mukul tu Sehun tapi tangan gue udah ditarik sama Bibi Soyoon, "mandi dulu, bercandanya nanti dilanjutkan pas siap makan siang" gue ngangguk habis itu lari ke kamar mandi khusus tamu di rumah Sehun.

Selesai mandi gue ngubek - ngubek kepala gue pakai handuk buat ngeringkan rambut. Sehun udah duduk aja di meja makan dengan wajah datar, "mandi lo lama amat!"

Bodo amatlah.

"Yaudah ayo makan" ujar gue habis itu gue duduk. Diam - diam gue ngelirik Sehun yang tersenyum simpul. Setidaknya dengan gue nemenin dia makan tiap hari, dia jadi enggak kesepian.

Gue juga bisa makan gratis, lumayan uang jajan gue bisa ditabung.

"Chanyeol makan yang banyak ya" pinta bibi Soyoon, gue ngangguk dengan semangat.

"Siap bos" Sehun ngeliatin gue garang, habis itu dia gumam apaan gitu yang enggak gue dengar.

Dari awal gue kenal sama Sehun, tu anak _introvert _banget. Punya teman enggak, kemana - mana sendirian.

Untung ada gue yang jadi malaikat penyelamat dan semenjak dia berteman sama gue, Sehun sedikit lebih terbuka. Dia mau bicara sama teman kelas yang lain dan ikut kegiatan kampus, dengan syarat asalkan ada gue.

Ketergantungan kan sama gue~

"Oiya, adek tadi gimana? Lo enggak grepe - grepe kan?" entah kenapa gue lebih suka Sehun yang dulu daripada yang sekarang, karena dia yang sekarang tu kalau ngomong suka enggak dipikir dulu.

"Enggaklah, walaupun tadi ada niat sih" jawab gue nyantai terus Sehun pukul kepala gue pakai sendok.

"Ah, otak mesum kayak lo mah gitu. Berani mikirin jorok tapi enggak berani ngelakuin" Lah? gue malah diledekin.

"Mau taruhan?" tawar gue, tapi langsung ditolak Sehun.

"Ogah, otak lo licik!" sakit bro...

"Bangsat!" karena ribut di meja makan, gue sama Sehun ditegur sama Bibi Soyoon.

**_A/N: _**Mau minta maaf dulu ni, chapter 1 banyak banget salahnya. Enggak fokus. Soalnya buat lanjutan chapter FF sebelah juga.

Seperti biasa, komen aja sesuka kalian. Biar bikin semangat dan buat perbaikan kedepannya.

Salam **Chanbaek...**


	3. BAGIAN 3

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

_**Baekhyun POV**_

Pagi ini gue bangun dengan mood yang super buruk. Tadi malam gue enggak bisa tidur karena kaki gue sakit banget. Mau rengek sama kak Baekbom tapi takut ganggu dia tidur, jadinya gue Cuma nahan diri di kamar sambil gigit bantal.

"Pagi kak" sapa gue begitu gue turun dan liat kak Baekbom lagi sibuk buat sarapan pagi. Semenjak Ayah dan Ibu enggak ada, kak Baekbom yang ambil alih semuanya. Gue sebenarnya mau bantu sih, tapi enggak dibolehkan karena gue pernah baakr dapur karena mau goreng telur waktu kak Baekbom lagi ada acara _camping _di kampus. Alhasil, gue ditolongin sama Jongin yang emang pas banget dia mau pinjam buku tugas sekolah ke rumah.

"Kenapa tu wajah kamu? Tidurnya enggak nyenyak?" tanya kak Baekbom sesekali ngalihin pandangannya ke gue habis itu ke kompor lagi dan begitu seterusnya sampai apa yang dimasak kak Baekbom matang.

"Iya, begadang baca komik" bohong gue.

"Begadang tu harusnya ngerjain hal yang jelas, bukan baca komik dek, aduh..." protes kak Baekbom yang bikin gue cengengesan, "iya kak, lain kali enggak begadang lagi kalau baca komik" jawab gue yang dibalas sama kak Baekbom dengan suruhan ambil piring dan sendok di lemari atas tempat khusus peralatan makan.

Sebenarnya gue benci banget kalau disuruh beginian, udah jelas gue pendek tapi kak Baekbom suka banget nyuruh gue ambil peralatan makan. Akhirnya karena sudah sering disuruh begitu, gue ambil kursi kecil yang emang udah disediakan kak Baekbom buat gue. Gue letak di posisi yang tepat habis itu gue naik dan gue ambil tu peralatan makan dan nyusul kak Baekbom ke meja makan.

"Hari ini kakak pulang telat ya dek, soalnya mau jumpa paman Siwon dulu" gue naggukin kepala sambil ngunyah makanan gue. Paman Siwon itu aadik Ayah, semenjak Ayah dan Ibu enggak ada yang ngurusin gue sama kak Baekbom ya Paman Siwon.

"Adek kalau udah pulang sekolah jangan pergi kemana – mana lagi, nanti luka lagi kakinya. Bikin kakak khawatir aja" gue kok berasa kayak anak TK ya, lagian gue kalau pulang sekolah emang langsung pulang kok. Kemaren tu emang lagi apes aja.

"Baekhyuun, berangkat yok!"

Sayup – sayup gue dengar suara Jongin manggil gue. Kak Baekbom yang lagi duduk di samping gue langsung ngeliatin gue sangar, "Kamu kakak antar aja ya, sekalian Jongin juga" ucap kak baekbom yang gue balas dengan anggukan kepala dan setelahnya gue sadar,

"Bonceng bertiga dong kak?" kak Baekbom nganggukin kepala habis itu langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan jalan ke arah lemari televisi buat ambil kunci motor yang biasa di gantung kak Baekbom di dinding lemari. Gue yang liatt kak Baekbom jalan keluar rumah langsung aja nyusul setelah ambil tas sekolah gue di kursi meja makan.

Di luar, gue liat Jongin lagi sibuk serok – serok kerikil depan pagar rumah gue pakai sepatu dia yang kilat. Sambil bibirnya gumam – gumam aneh gitu, gue rasa dia lagi ngumpatin gue yang kelamaan keluar rumah, "Jongin!" sapa gue dan tu anak langsung dongakkan kepalanya dan liat gue sebal.

"Lama amat!" habis itu dia ngernyitin alisnya pas liat cara jalan gue, "kaki lo kenapa, Baek? Ngepel lantaikah, kok ngesot – ngesot gitu jalannya?" sambung dia.

Gue hela napas panjang dan dalam – dalam, begini ni kalau Jongin udah kumat sama onengnya, "gue kemarin enggak sengaja ditabrak mahasiswa kampus depan" jawab gue.

Jongin langsung aja tepekik heboh dan mukul punggung gue kuat banget, "lo sih, pakai acara enggak bawa buku pr segala kan jadinya gue enggak bisa temenin lo pulang ke rumah"

"Apalah, apalah, tapi hari ini lo temenin gue terus ya?" bujuk gue ke Jongin sambil pasang ekspresi wajah pengen nangis. Jongin mah lemah kalau gue gitukan.

"Iyalah, terserah lo aja" setelah itu gue liat kak Baekbom udah ngeluarin motornya dan parkirin tuh motor depan gue sama Jongin. Kak Baekbom lari kunci pagar habis itu balik lagi dan ngajak kita buat buruan naik kalau enggak mau terlambat ke sekolah.

"Lah, kok naik motor kak?" tanya Jongin heran. Kak Baekbom sambil lipat tangannya ke dada langsung nyubit pipi Jongin gemas, "kan kaki dek Baekhyun sakit Jong, jadi harus diantar. Buruanlah, nanti kalian terlambat ni" ucap kak Baekbom sambil nepuk – nepuk jok belakang motornya.

Gue jalan ngedeketin Jongin dan bisikin dia sesuatu, "naik aja kalau lo enggak mau kena ceramah agama panjang lebar dari kak Baekbom" Jongin ngeliatin gue dengan tatapan melasnya yang bikin gue mau ketawa.

"Anjiiirrrrr, malu banget gue boncengan bertiga begini" protes Jongin tapi dia naik juga ke atas motor setelah gue naik duluan. Jadi posisinya tu kak Baekbom depan, gue di tengah dan Jongin paling belakang.

"_Ready?" _tanya kak Baekbom yang gue dan Jongin balas dengan deheman pelan.

**e)(o**

**Chanyeol POV**

Gue sengaja datang pagi – pagi ke kampus cuma untuk nongkrong di gerbang kampus. Kali aja gue ketemu anak SMA kemaren yang udah berhasil bikin tidur gue nyenyak tadi malam. Enggak berapa lama, Sehun muncul pakai motor gede dia dan nyusul gue ke gerbang kampus setelah tu anak parkirin motornya, "woy bro! Ngapain lo nangkring mari?" gue acuh tak acuh aja sama omongan Sehun dan tetap pantengin jalanan.

Sehun yang penasaran akhirnya ikutan ngeliatin jalanan kayak yang lagi gue lakuin dan dia teringat sesuatu, "eh, lo udah buat laporan KTI belum Yeol?" tanya dia lagi yang bikin gue kesal.

"Udah, liat aja tuh di tas gue" jawab gue tanpa ngalihin pandangan ke Sehun dan gue rasa Sehun langsung nyambar tas gue karena setelah itu suasana jadi damai lagi.

Setelah nunggu hampir sepuluh menit, gue enggak sengaja ngeliat anak SMA kemaren bonceng bertiga gitu naik motor. Cabe – cabean banget pikir gue, tapi setelah gue kejar tu motor sampai keluar gerbang kampus yang bonceng tu anak ternyata cowok dan di belakangnya cowok juga pakai baju SMA yang sama.

Gue senyum – senyum sendiri, keliatan banget tu anak berdua malu dibonceng begitu karena yang gue liat tadi mereka nutupin muka pakai tas sekolahnya. Elaaaaaah, gemesin banget sih...

"Chanyeol, lo ngapain senyum – senyum di depan gerbang kampus kek orang kesambet gitu?" tiba – tiba Soyoung teman sekelas gue mergokin dan ngeliatin gue dengan wajah yang enggak enak banget.

"Ah, sibuk aja lo. Yang penting gue masih gantengkan?" balas gue makin malu – maluin. Karena udah malu ya sekalian aja malunya. Kata Papa, jadi cowok enggak boleh setengah – setengah.

"Ganteng apaan lo, anjing" Gue berdecak heran, cewek zaman sekarang mulutnya kotor – kotor. Enggak suka banget gue.

"Anjing – anjing tapi elus dulu dong gue" balas gue lagi yang malah bikin Soyoung teriak horor,

"ANJING LO, MESUM!"

Habis itu gue diuber – uber sampai kelas dan kena lempar tas tangan mahal, "awas lo ya, berani godain gue lagi!" ancam si Soyoung.

Gue manggut manggut "enggak lagi deh, berjanji" karena udah malu kali mungkin ya si Soyoung akhirnya tu anak ninggalin gue dengan tatapan membunuh dan duduk di samping Seulgi yang lagi sibuk bikin sesuatu bareng Sehun. Ah, Karya Tulis Ilmiah gue dicontek berjamaah lagi.

"Sehun bangsat!" teriak gue yang dibalas Seulgi dengan jari tengah.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Seulgi emang preman banget. Gue enggak bisa berkutik kalau udah berurusan sama dia. Takut gue kena bogem dan gue liat Sehun ikut – ikutan kasih gue jari tengah.

...

Selesai mata kuliah Karya Tulis Ilmiah, gue sama Sehun cabut ke kantin.

Niat awalnya sih, gue enggak mau masuk mata kuliah psikologi. Habisnya gue dikatain mulu sama dosennya kalau gue ada kelainan, mana Sehun bukannya bantu tapi malah ngetawain.

"Ah, masuklah Yeol..." Sehun nyeruput es jeruknya sambil bujuk gue.

"Ogah, nanti gue dikatain gila lagi" balas gue. Gue lagi ngotak atik hape gue yang sepi banget kayak kuburan. Padahal gue ganteng tapi enggak ada gitu yang sibuk gosipin kegantengan gue.

"Chanyeol!" kecuali Sunbin.

Ah, males gue kalau udah ketemu sama dia ni. Ribet, rempong dan segala macam sinonimnya.

"Mantan bini lo tuh" bilang Sehun ke gue, gue mah diem aja sampai akhirnya si Sunbin berhenti di depan meja gue sama Sehun.

"Makan apa?" tanya dia sok imut gitu sambil nungging – nungging enggak jelas gitu.

"Makan angin!" jawab gue judes tapi ini cewek bukannya diem atau apa malah ketawa, "mau gue temenin?"

Ini nih yang cocok dibilang gila dan psikologinya terganggu.

"Makasih, gue udah punya Sehun" habis itu Sunbin ngeliatin Sehun dengan wajah sok memelas.

"Kan aku bisa temenin kamu" gue Cuma liatin Sunbin dengan alis mata yang naik sebelah.

"Chanyeol~" aaaaahhhh, telinga gue ternodai.

"Eh, lo apa – apaan sih?!" tiba – tiba Sehun gebrak meja dan bikin gue sama Sunbin kaget, "lo enggak denger Chanyeol bilang apa tadi? Dia udah punya gue, terus ngapain lo masih ngejar – ngejar dia?!" sambung Sehun yang buat Sunbin pengen nangis.

"Chanyeol itu milik gue, elo pergi aja sana!" dan seketika itu juga gue pengen cekik leher Sehun sampai mati.

"Ja- jadi Chanyeol g- gay?" tanya Sunbin terbata – bata saking kagetnya.

"Baru tau lo kan? Pergi sono, ganggu gue main game aja" Sehun ngusir Sunbin dengan tidak elitnya, habis itu Sunbin lari sambil nangis.

"Hun" panggil gue.

"Gimana? Kerenkan?" Sehun nepuk – nepuk dadanya bangga. Beberapa anak lain masih ngeliatin gue sama Sehun dengan wajah kaget.

Gay?!

"Anjing lo, enggak usah frontal juga kali ah" ucap gue tertahan. Pengen neriakin mukanya Sehun tapi gue mau bilang makasih juga karena dia Sunbin pergi.

"Udah enggak usah malu. Gue tau lo tertarik sama anak SMA yang lo tabrak dan tolong kemarenkan?" Sehun senyum lebar ke gue, reaksi gue ya Cuma bisa ngusap wajah kasar.

"Lo emang paling ngertiin gue Hun" jawab gue habis itu Sehun ngerangkul gue.

"Selamat ya, pasangan HOMO" tiba – tiba Seulgi lewat depan gue dengan senyumin sinis di muka songong dia.

"Huwaaa Anjing banget!" teriak gue yang langsung dibalas jari tengah dan senyuman licik dari Seulgi.

_**A/N : **_NGAKAK PAS BAGIAN SEULGI!


	4. BAGIAN 4

**_SEHUN POV_**

"hah! Kenapa pelajaran berbicara tu sulit banget?" gue ngeliatin Chanyeol enggak habis pikir. Dosen juga belum keluar, tapi dia udah ngeluh aja.

"mending kamu nikah saja daripada mengeluuh sama mata kuliah yang saya ajarkan!" mampus, udah gue duga aja tu pak Raskal bakalan dengar dan langsung negur.

"eh-eh, Bapak. Bukan kok pak, kalau nikah sekarang kasihan istri dan anak saya pak" masih aja bisa ngeles tu anak. Gue yang udah selesai beresin buku – buku gue langsung aja berdiri dan nyusul pak Raskal buat keluar dari kelas ninggalin Chanyeol.

"Hun! Lo kok enggak temen banget main ninggalin gue segala" protes tu anak yang Cuma gue anggap angin lalu terus gue nungguin dia dekat tiang besar depan kelas.

Gue enggak habis pikir aja kenapa gue bisa punya teman kayak Chanyeol yang ganteng tapi enggak ada otaknya sama sekali. Udah gitu pakai acara kesem-sem sama anak SMA lagi, alaaaaaah mainannya bocah.

"woy!" teriak gue begitu liat Chanyeol yang belok kiri mau cabut. Gue yang segede ini enggak nampak apa berdiri depan kelas.

"gue pikir lo udah cabut, anjirrrrrr" gue gelengin kepala habis tu ngeratin tas ransel gue yang hari ini tuh berat banget karena gue bawa laptop mau ngerjain tugas bareng Seulgi.

"enggak ah, gue mau kerjain tugas dulu" bales gue, Chanyeol manggut – manggut habis itu nanya gue ngerjain tugas bareng siapa, "Seulgi" sambung gue.

"ah, gue kayaknya pulang aja deh. Daripada gue jadi santapan hina Seulgi karena nemani lo, kayaknya bokap gue pulang malam ini" gue yang dengar omongan Chanyeol ya iya – iya aja. Lagian siapa coba yang minta ditemeni sama dia.

Geer banget.

"gue duluan!' habis itu gue ninggalin Chanyeol dan jalan ke parkiran buat ambil motor gue. Baru mau idupin motor, suara ponsel gue berkumandang. Gue buru – buru rogoh saku, kali aja itu telepon penting.

"Hun, lo udah otw?" ternyata Seulgi yang telepon gue. "iya ini baru mau berangkat, kenapa lo?" tanya gue masih duduk di atas motor.

"gue titip sesuatu boleh?" gue ngernyitin alis, dengar Seulgi ngomong kayak orang bisik – bisik bikin gue curiga.

"apaan?" tanya gue penasaran.

"itu... em..." lah, ini orang kenapa sih.

"lo mau nitip sesuatu atau mau ungkapin sesuatu?" tanya gue kesal, "oh! Gue tau!" tiba – tiba gue teriak yang bikin Seulgi kaget.

"apaan seton?" tanya Seulgi.

"Seulgi, gue tau kalau kita tuh dekat, gue juga tau lo pasti udah nyaman karena sering gue manja – manjain_"

"eh anjing, gue bukan mau nyatain cinta sama lo!" tiba – tiba motong omongan gue yang belum selesai dan maki – maki gue.

"lah? Terus apa? Lo ngomongnya ragu – ragu gitu. Gue pikir lo lebih ke mau ngutarain sesuatu daripada mau nitip sesuatu" jawab gue panjang lebar. Seandainya ni ya, Seulgi ada di depan gue udah pasti ni anak bakalan kasih gue jari tengah.

"Sehun! Najis banget gue jatuh cinta sama lo!" ah... Seulgi mulutnya emang kasar banget.

"jadi?" tanya gue masih bingung.

"gue mau nitip pembalut, belikan gue pembalut ya? Pliiiiiis..." tiba – tiba muka gue memanas. Iya aja gue harus pergi ke supermarket dan beli pembalut cewek.

"kalau lo enggak mau, gue bakalan hapus semua file dan data – data yang udah gue cari kemaren dan gue keluar dari kelompok lo!" sambungnya lagi pas dengar gue mau protes.

Dengan berat hati gue ngelangkahin kaki gue ke supermarket buat beli titipannya Seulgi. Kalau gue enggak ingat dia cewek yang suka ngehajar cowok mungkin gue bakalan protes dan nyuruh dia keluar dari kelompok gue, tapi ini malah kebalikannya. Bisa – bisa gue yang mampus di tangan tu anak.

"arrggghhhh, malu banget gue anjir" gue gumam – gumam sendiri sambil nyari rak khusus pembalut cewek di mana. Setelah ketemu gue langsung ngacir ke sana dan ambil dua pack barang titipan Seulgi, kebetulan tu anak udah ngirimin gue ukuran sama mereknya.

Pas gue mau balik dan pergi ke kasir, gue enggak sengaja nabrak cowok yang tingginya hampir sama dengan gue tapi gaya dia berpakaian tu imut banget. Tuh cowok pakai _hoodie _besar warnya biru langit, habis itu sisiran rambutnya rapi tambah lagi dia pakai sendal rumah yang ada gambar beruang. Beberapa saat gue emang terpaku sama ni cowok, tapi setelahnya gue sadar kalau barang titipan Seulgi terpelanting ke lantai.

"ini punya kakak ya?" gue disodorin sama dua tangan yang enggak bisa dibilang mungil tapi juga enggk bisa dibilang besar yang lagi megang barang titipannya Seulgi. Refleks gue juga ulurin tangan dan ambil barang itu sambil ngangguk.

"ternyata ada juga cowok yang datang bulan" komentar tu cowok yang buat gue sadar dan gelengin kepala.

"ini punya teman gue kok, dia nitip" jawab gue cepat yang bikin tuh cowok ketawa. "eh, kok lo ketawa? Terus kenapa lo manggil gue kakak?" tanya gue bingung. Seumur – umur gue enggak pernah cerewet kayak gini sama orang yang enggak gue kenal. Kayaknya sama nih cowok ada kecualinya. Tuh cowok makin besar aja ketawanya dan bikin cewek – cewek yang juga lagi ada di rak khusus pembalut ngeliatin gue yang lagi megang dua pack pembalut cewek.

"habis muka kakak tua banget, jadi aku panggil kakak aja" eh dia langsung pergi aja habis ngatain gue tua. Dari belakang gue liat kayaknya tu anak enggak beda jauh sama anak kuliahan di kampus gue, tapi kalau dengar cara dia bicara tu anak berasa masih sekolah. Punggungnya kecil, jalannya juga lucu bangaet pakai diseret – seret segala. Oh, gue liat dia beli beberapa botol kecap manis di tangannya.

"gemas banget sih" gumam gue habis itu gue teringat sama titipan Seulgi dan buru – buru ke kasir buat bayar belanjaan.

**e)(o**

"makasih Sehunieeeeee~" gue yang akhirnya lepas landas di bangku Cafe dekat rumah Seulgi langsung aja tuh banting barang titipan tu anak dan Seulgi dengan gaya menjijikkannya senyum manis ke gue.

"enggak lagi – lagi gue mau disuruh beginian sama makhluk kayak lo" protes gue sambil nyeruput jus apel punya Seulgi yang ada di atas meja.

"besok – besok gue bakalan suruh Chanyeol" bales Seulgi sambil senyum licik, gue rada takut juga kalau liat Seulgi kayak setan begitu tampangnya.

"semoga Chanyeol dipanjangkan umurnya" habis ngomong gitu gue ketawa, entah kenapa kalau sama ini anak rasanya bangga aja bisa hina Chanyeol sampai ke dalam – dalam.

"yaudah ni, giliran lo lagi buat power point!" tiba – tiba Seulgi nyodorin laptop yang masih menyala dan nampilin program microsoft word ke gue.

Elaaaaah, gue belum napas juga udah disuruh buat tugas, "gue pesan makanan dulu dong baru bikin tugas. Tega banget sih lo?" balas gue dengan perasaan yang enggak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"ah, enggak Chanyeol enggak lo kerjanya nyusahin gue aja"

Anjing emang!

"lo tuh yang nyusahin gue, tau gak?! Gue sampai diliatin mbak – mbak tukang kasir karena beli barang titipan lo!" protes gue.

"heheh, Sehuniee galak bener" bodo amatlah!

Setelah sibuk berkutat sama laptop berjam – jam sendirian ngerjain power point, gue langsung ngeregangin punggung gue yang sakit banget. Gue liat si Seulgi malah asik mainin ponsel sambil senyum – senyum enggak jelas, "bantuin dong ni, dikte kan!"

Tapi Seulgi malah berdecak ke gue dan natap gue kesal, "apa guna _copy-paste_ di laptop tu kalau masih dikte juga, anjing"

Gue gigit bibir dan natap Seulgi dengan muka kesal, cukup ini jadi yang terakhir gue satu kelompok sama dia. Mending juga sama Chanyeol, biarpun dia bego di kelas tapi dia rajin kalau dalam ngetik tugas.

"eh si Chanyeol sama Jongdae udah siap bikin tugas ini?" gue yang masih serius ngerjain tugas diganggu lagi sama si dedemit Seulgi, gue Cuma bisa gelengin kepala karena gue emang enggak tau si Chanyeol udah ngerjain tugas ini apa belum.

"bego ah lo, masa teman sendiri enggak tau" jawab Seulgi ngehina gue.

Gue berhenti ngetik, benerin cara duduk gue terus natap Seulgi dengan pandangan yang gue sendiri juga enggak ngerti tapi yang pasti bikin Seulgi diam langsung, "lo kayak enggak tau Chanyeol aja, dia kan kalau ada tugas tu buatnya malam pas besok mau di kumpul" Seulgi tanpa sadar anggukin kepala setuju.

"sistem kebut semalam" gumam tu anak pelan tapi bikin gue ketawa. Berasa kena hipnotis aja tuh anak.

"udah selesai ni, cabut yuk. Udah sore juga, nyokap gue entar nyariin" ajak gue sambil beresin semuanya mulai dari buku sampai ke file laptop.

"anak mami banget ah" habis itu Seulgi jalan ke kasir dan bayarin semua makanan gue sama dia. Intinya gue ditraktir, wkwkwk.

"ya gitu, gue kan jadinya betah sekelompok sama lo terus" habis itu kepala gue kena pukul Seulgi pakai buku yang masih dia pegang.

"omong – omong, tas lo isinya apaaan? Berisi banget" ah, gue lupakan kalau gue bawa laptop.

"anjiirrr, gue bawa laptop tapi lupa ngeluarin" bales gue setelah nepuk kening gue pelan.

"makanya berteman tu jangan sama Chanyeol aja, nular kan begonya" gue ketawa, Seulgi udah jalan aja duluan dan begitu kami sampai di depan pintu Cafe Seulgi langsung pamitan pulang dan gue langsung cus ke parkiran buat pulang ke rumah.

Di tengah – tengah perjalanan gue yang aman dan lancar karena gue enggak kena macet malam hari, gue ketemu sama anak yang tadi ada di supermarket. Langsung aja tuh gue ngikutin dia pelan – pelan, tapi emang dasarnya dia jalan kaki sedangkan gue pakai motor jadi susah buat ngikutin dia. Jadinya gue mutusin buat parkirin motor gue di depan supermarket dan gue langsung ngikutin tuh anak imut.

Jam segini, masih ada aja anak imut yang berkeliaran. Enggak takut apa kena culik, kan keenakan om – omnya. Gue tanpa sadar yang lagi ngikutin tu anak langsung kaget pas gue lewat depan kampus gue. Tu anak masih aja terus jalan, sampai ketemu perempatan jalan dan gue ngeliat tu anak imut negur anak imut yang lain.

Gimana enggak imut, temannya tu pakai piyama warna kuning dan gambarnya tuh pikachu. Anak – anak bangetlah.

Udah pasti dong kan gue berhenti di tempat dan sambil sembunyi – sembunyi gue ngeliatin dua bocah kecil lagi gosip sambil ketawa – ketawa dan setelah beberapa saat baru gue sadar kalau teman anak imut tuh cowok yang pernah ditabrak Chanyeol tempo hari.

Iya, gue ingat banget muka anak yang udah bikin Chanyeol kesem – sem.

"ah, jadi mereka temenan? Gue baru tau ternyata ada satu lagi anak imut dekat areal kampus" gumam gue sambil ketawa ketiwi riang. Habis itu gue liat cowok imut ninggalin temannya dan jalan lurus. Gue enggak bisa maju ni, soalnya teman tu cowok imut masih di sana dan enggak jauh dari rumah cowok yang udah bikin Chanyeol kesem – sem, gue liat cowok imut dadah – dadah manja terus masuk ke slaah satu rumah.

"ck! Enggak nampak dari sini dia masuk ke rumah yang mana!" kesal gue.

Dan sekali lagi sambil sembunyi – sembunyi, gue lupa kalau hari udah malam dan ponsel gue bergetar. Pas gue liat ternyata nyokap gue nelepon udah sampai 6 kali dan enggak terasa sama gue.

_"mama di rumah, kamu di mana sih kak? Kok jam segini belum pulang?"_

Sial! Tumben banget nyokap pulang cepat.

"iya ma, ini kakak mau pulang. Tutup dulu ya teleponnya" – panggilan terputus.

Gue masih berdiri di tempat gue dan belum beranjak. Dalam hati gue bertekad bakal cari tau siapa tu cowok imut yang udah berani bikin gue penasaran.

**_A/N: _**Silahkan berkomentar... kali aja gue ada salah ngetik lagi, wkwkwk.

PS. ERROR TADI HEHEH


End file.
